While travelling, motor vehicles are subject to excitations which lead to both pitching and also rolling movements of the body. Said excitations may be caused for example by the roadway or by the respective driving situation.
Here, intense acceleration maneuvers or braking maneuvers in particular lead to pitching movements of the body. Fast cornering leads to rolling movements of the body.
To increase comfort for the occupants and to permit dynamic driving maneuvers, solutions are known in the prior art which effect a compensation of the pitching and rolling movements.
A disadvantage of the solutions according to the prior art is that the known systems are of very complex construction and are very expensive.